Maps, Treasures, and Striker Sigma V
Maps, Treasures, and Striker Sigma V (地図と宝とストライカー・シグマV Chizu to Takara to Sutoraikā Shiguma Bui) is the 5th episode of the Baka to Test to Shoukanjuu anime adaptation. It aired on February 3, 2010. Plot Akihisa was trying hard to win the Fee cellphone strap to give it to Hazuki in a Treasure Hunt game. Synopsis The episode starts with the principal wondering what to do with several objects, including the prototype bracelets. The principal then decides to initiate an orienteering competition in order to have some fun. In class 2-F's room, Akihisa enters to discover the rest of the class staring at the contest announcement. The episode then shifts earlier in the morning. Akihisa is having a rather enjoyable breakfast, Fumizuki flour. On his way to school, Akihisa encounters a limited edition Fee strap in the middle of the crosswalk. He picks it up but eventually convinces himself to leave it back on the ground. Akihisa then comes across Hazuki, who turns out to be the owner of the Fee strap. As Akihisa attempts to grab the strap, the traffic light changes and traffic resumes. Fukuhara-sensei comes across the duo. Akihisa pleads with the teacher to allow him to summon his Shoukanjuu, to which Fukuhara agrees. As Akihisa's Shoukanjuu reaches for the strap, it gets hit by the principal's car. The principal scolds Akihisa for using his Shoukanjuu outside the school. During the confrontation, a bulldozer passes and crushes the strap. The principal's then comments that that is the reason Akihisa shouldn't play with toys. This infuriates Akihisa. The principal then tells Akihisa to prove that he isn't an idiot. The scene then returns to the classroom. Akihisa is impressed by the prizes, especially since on of them is a complete Fee-Noin-Ein limited edition strap set. Akihisa enthusiastically asks how to get them, but the rest of the characters reveal that answering test questions are required. Yuuji explains how the test answers reveal the item location. Hideyoshi also reveals that teams can challenge each other in an ESB for possession of an item. Akihisa initially plans to team up with Himeji, but ends up being teamed with Yuuji and Hideyoshi. The trio proceeds to the rooftop to discuss their tactics. As they were talking, Akihisa reveals his trump cards: 3 coded pencils, Striker Sigma V, Problem Breaker, and Shining Answer. Akihisa then uses Striker Sigma V, giving a location on the fifth floor. As Yuuji mocks Akihisa, the trio hears Yuuko, Shouko and Aiko's team. It turns out that Striker Sigma V only missed the z coordinate. Shouko's team talk about their prize, a year's supply of dessert. Shouko comments that she has no interest on it, but instead prefers the premium ticket for Kisaragi Park. Meanwhile, Kouta, Mizuki, and Minami's team worked on their own problems. The team first went to the girls changing room, leading Kouta to lose more blood. Kouta initially comments on the lack of girls changing, but is eventually done in by the clothing he sees. The scene then changes to the principal, who is overseeing the whole competition. She then focuses her attention on how the idiots, Akihisa's team, are doing. It turns out, the idiot trio are still hopeless. Akihisa uses Problem Breaker to find Mizuki's chiffon cakes intended for Akihisa. Violence ensued as the boys fought on who manages to escape Mizuki's cakes. Eventually Kouta, Yuuji, and Akihisa gets done by the cakes while Hideyoshi suffers a trauma. Minami, on the other hand, gives up on the test question and gets cornered by Miharu, who claims that the prize is underneath her bra. Kubo ended up wasting time fantasizing in front of Akihisa's shoe locker. Back to the trio, Hideyoshi used Shining Answer to lead them to a dud prize in the boy's bathroom.Yuuji, getting frustrated, decided to answer a set of questions himself. This led the trio to the Kisaragi Grand Park couple's premium ticket. Yuuji immediately recognized the danger of such a prize on Shouko's hand. Akihisa then attempts to ask Hideyoshi out, leading to one of his Hideyoshi fantasies, and ended up exciting the FFF Inquisition. After the confusion, the trio seemed to have given up. Then Akihisa reveals his new plan, essentially use brute force to check all possible coordinates. Yuuji and Hideyoshi sees the potential and the trio splits up to sweep the academy. The trio didn't find anything, however, Akihisa realized they still haven't looked at the rooftop. Akihisa checks under the tile and finds the limited edition straps and the mystery prize. Akihisa's celebration was cut short by Yuuko. Apparently, Shouko's team also found the location based on the answers. Luckily, the time ran out just as the ESB was to take place. After the contest, the trio check out their prizes. As Akihisa examines the straps, they notice the Prototype Bracelets. The trio attempt to use them, but Hideyoshi's and Yuuji's bracelets explode. Yuuji comments that only idiots can probably use them. At the end of the day, Akihisa gives the three straps to Hazuki, who is overjoyed. Characters in Order of Appearance Trivia *Shining Answer is a reference to "Shining Finger", the signature move of G Gundam's protagonist, Domon Kasshu. *Problem Breaker and the scene where it drills the ground are references to "Giga Drill Breaker", the signature move of Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann's protagonists Kamina and Simon. *Striker Sigma V is a reference to Choujenji Voltes V. *Kouta's actions in the girls' changing room references Mobile Suit Gundam Seed. *The premium ticket for Kisaragi Grand Park also hinted that one of the episodes will take place in that setting, which is Me, Shouko, and Kisaragi Grand Park, the 7th episode in the series. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes